


Unplanned

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: A small unexpected surprise between friends.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Unplanned

Hermione looked down at the picture in her hand, the frozen image of her daughter growing within her. She let out a shaky breath, tucking the picture in her pocket. Pulling out her cell, she found the name she needed, hitting call.

“If it isn’t Glenda the good witch,” Tony answered after the second ring. 

“Hey Tony,” Hermione wiped the tears off her face. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, the tone of his voice changing. 

“Would it be okay if I came to the compound?” 

“Yeah, you still have clearance to get in.” Tony paused. She could hear him lean back in his desk chair. “Talk to me.” 

“Tony, I’m pregnant,” she blurted out. 

He cleared his throat before he spoke, “Um...one, I’m married to Pepper, and two, we are related so if something happened I don't remember, things are about to get very weird.” 

Hermione actually let out a laugh, “No definitely not yours Tony.” 

“Is it Strange’s?” 

Hermione fell silent, “Yeah, there’s not been anyone else.” 

“Look, Pepper is in London with the jet actually. I just sent her a message and she’s going to wait for you to get there. You don’t need to use magic to get over here.” 

“Let Pepper know I’ll meet her in an hour. I can’t thank you enough Tony.” 

“You have nothing to thank me for. I’ll see you soon.” 

Hermione smiled, hanging up the phone. She had found out she was actually the younger half sister of Tony Stark. It had actually been found out by accident after an incident in the lab. They had accepted it; there was no one to be mad at, as both sets of their parents had already passed on. They became very close after that. 

In no time, she had landed at the compound. She was met by Tony, who was waiting for them. Pepper greeted him with a kiss before telling him she was heading home, leaving the pair alone. 

“You know you could just stay at the house with us?” Tony told her as they entered the compound. “It wouldn’t be a problem.” 

“I know but I think if I stay there, I won't be able to go to him in the morning.” 

“I understand,” Tony nodded. “Come on, let's grab some food.” 

______________________________________________________________________

Standing at the door of the New York sanctum, her nerves were gnawing at her. She raised her hand, knocking on the door. Moments later the door opened, and she found that she was glad to see it was Wong standing there. 

“Hermione, come in.” He smiled, opening the door wider, letting her enter the sanctum. “Good to see you again.” 

“Hello Wong,” she greeted him. “Is he here?” 

“Yeah, he’s…” Wong paused, looking at Hermione closely. “Oh dear- I have some errands to run.” He darted out the door, leaving Hermione standing there. 

“Something tells me he knows,” Hermione muttered to herself. “I can do this. I can do this.” She breathed. 

“Hey Wong?” 

At the sound, Hermione turned. Looking at the top of the stairs, she found the man in question standing there. She was slightly surprised to see him dressed in casual clothing. 

“Hey,” he said, surprise coloring his face. He descended the stairs. “What are you doing in New York?” 

“I’m staying the week with my brother and Pepper.” 

“And just couldn't pass up the opportunity to come see me.” Strange smirked but it slowly dropped, noting the look on the witch’s face. “Everything okay?”

“Can we talk?” She asked. 

“Should we go somewhere?” 

“No, I think its better here, depending on how you react to what I have to say.” 

“Okay, well tell me?” 

“Stephen,” Hermione paused, feeling as if she was going to lose her breakfast. “I’m pregnant.”

His eyebrows raised slightly as a chuckle passed his lips. “Hermione, this is a joke right?” 

“No.” 

She pulled the little picture out of her pocket. Handing it to him, she watched the shock cover his face as the color drained from it. 

“I wasn't sure how you would take this, but I knew you wouldn't argue with this.” She motioned to the picture in his hands. “I’ll give you some time and when you're ready, we can talk more. I’ll be at the compound for the week before going back to England.” 

She was sure he was in shock since he still hadn’t said anything. 

“I won't pressure you into anything, but I want this child. I was told I would never have one due to the torture that I suffered. Goodbye Stephen.” 

_________________________________

Hermione had left New York a week ago, promising Tony she would return soon. She still had not heard anything from Stephen though. She knew this was hard on the both of them, seeing how it had only been one night together and he had been a friend. On the other hand, she would be a fool to not admit she had also been attracted to the man. 

“Hermione, he’ll come around.” 

She jumped slightly, not realizing she had zoned out at the Weasleys’ Sunday dinner. Giving a smile to Ginny, she replied, “I know. It’s just the waiting driving me crazy. He really is a good man, he's just a little...” 

Her words died off as she saw a spark of light beginning to swirl for a portal to open. Her jaw dropped as she watched Stephen step through. 

“Damn!” Ginny blurted out. “You told me he was good looking but you left out the fact he is that good looking!” 

“Glad to know I am thought of so highly of,” he replied. 

“Ginny, do you mind giving us a moment?” 

“Sure!” Ginny exclaimed, almost skipping to the house. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey, I’m sorry for making you wait so long,” he said, coming to take a seat beside her. “But on the other hand, thank you for giving me the time.” 

“Not a problem. You were the first-” She paused as a chuckle passed her lips. “Well, the second- sorry, third person to know.” 

He raised a brow in response. 

“I called Tony first, Pepper met me in London and brought me over on the jet. I didn’t feel safe enough to travel by magic.” 

“You could have just called me.” 

“I know, but that's not something you tell over a phone call. I was also scared.” 

“You never have anything to be scared of when it comes to me.” 

“I didn't want you to feel trapped since I am planning to keep the child.” 

He held her hand, “I’ll say I never expected children… ever, but I won't say I am unhappy about it.”

“Very much the same and honestly out of anyone, I’m glad it's you.” 

“We’ll figure everything out as we go.”


End file.
